my guard wolf
by FunnBunny94
Summary: I was standing next to Bella's wolf form, in fornt of us were newborn vampires. In fornt was Jace Cullen with a evil smirkon his face but i know Bella will protect me.
1. Chapter 1

My guard wolf

Hi my name is Angela Weber and im seventeen years old and a junior in Forks High School, im also a stirate A student. I have black-brown hair and brown eyes and I wear glasses too, im five foot six and have two twin brothers shawn, and Jason they both have black hair and deep brown eyes like mom and I look like dad. All of a a knock came from down stairs. I hear mom answer it and invite them in and then yelled up to me "ANGELA BELLA'S HERE!" I run down the stair's and right into Bella's arms. She just chuckle and wraps her arms around me pulls to her chest and kisses my forehead, I close my eyes hug her back and sighed. Today Bella is wearing a midnight blue tantop and a black blouse unbutton her pants are black skinny jeans with a midnight blue and black checkered belt last she had her black combat boots. She is the most beautiful girl I ever seen she six foot 5 long jet black hair down to her waist, and has black eyes with red in them.

"Hi sweetheart" she murmured into my hair.

"Hey" I whispered back.

"Don't be late you two" mom told us with a smile, Bella and I have been together for two years now. She imprinted on me when she first moved here two years ago. We both nodded at her and I went to get my backpack from my room, when I get back down and said goodbye to mom and then head out the door with Bella. Bella come around to open my door for me and then goes to the driver side and gets in.

"I have parole tonight 'kay" Bella says while driving to the school.

"Oh, well be safe okay" I said alittle sad that I won't be able to spend time with her tonight.

She see this and sighs as she pulls in the parking lot and park in her spot by her cousins and the Reese's.  
Bella turns off the car and turns to me and reaches over to cup my face in her warm hands and makes me look in her eyes, they were filled with warmth when she said "Im sorry Angie but i'll make it up to you I swear" she said softly while she kisses me.

I nodded with a smile and get out of car and walk around it to meet Bella in the front, I grab her hand and walk toward our friends they were all laughing about something. When we got to them Karly runs to me and hugs me to death and so does Amy, all the guys say hello and smile. Karly Hash is Bella's frist cousin she has the same jet black hair but has blue eyes and is five foot five, her boyfriend Tyler has blond hair down to his chin and has gold eyes and is six foot seven, his sister Amy has light blond up in a high ponytail same gold eyes and is five foot three. Justin has shaggy dark brown hair and golden eyes as the other two do and is six foot three, last theres Michael hes six foot even with dirty blond hair and golden eyes, they are the Reese family Anna is a vet here in town and their mother Richard is a doctor and their father.

"You coming to the Music Palace today Angela?" Karly said as we go to are frist class.

"Yeah, im helping with the decorations" I told her then turn to Bella when we reach my first class.

"I'll see in second baby girl okay" Bella says softly to me.

"'kay see you then love you" Tell her back she leans down and gives me a quick kiss and 'love you to' and heads to her own class.

"You two are so cute together" Karly squealed in her seat when I got to mine, thinking about Bella made me wonder why shes with me.

"I sometimes wonder why she with me and not with someone better" I said out loud to her.

"When we imprint we don't look at other people like we do are soul mates Ange" She explained to me while the teacher started class.

"When did you imprint on Tyler" I whispered to her.

"I imprinted on him when I was fourteen, but we got together when I was sixteen" she whispered back to me.

For the rest of the class I was lost in thought and Karly saw this and let me be, the bell rung making me jump in my seat and Karly giggled at me. We gather our things and head to next class, I see Bella and Tyler waiting for us. When we got to them, Bella instantly pulled me in her arms and led me to our next class after she said bye to them. On our way to math there was a rumor about new kids that moved to town, I glanced up at Bella to see that she wasn't fazed by it I was confused by it to. Bella tightens her arms around me and I start to worried "Are you alright B" I asked she looks down at me says "Yeah, I knew that there be new students today and i'll tell you at lunch" she said. How did she know? Does the whole pack know? and do the Resses. By the time lunch came around I was trying to figure out what she meant by she already knew, I was walking towards the cafeteria when a short pixie girl bumped into me making me drop my books.

"I'm so sorry" the girl said helping me pick them up.

"It's okay" I told her standing with my books and get the ones she handed me.

"I'm Alice Cullen" Alice says holding out her hand.

"I'm Angela" I replied back to her.

"Angela you okay" Bella's voice comes from behide me I turn to see her glaring at Alice and when I turned back to Alice doing the same to Bella, when I looked closer she was the same as the Reese's. I felt my widen why are there other vampires here? Bella starts to growl and I try a clam her down by grabbing her hand.

"What are doing here vampire" Bella growls out to Alice.

"I can ask you the same thing mutt" Alice growls back to Bella and turns to and says "Angela do you want to sit with me and my family" she gives me the puppy dog eyes. Bella starts to growl louder at that and pulls me in her arms "She can't shes sitting with me and my family sorry" she says with a smirked at Alice, I lean back into her and say soothing words to her to clam her it seems to work because she stopped growling.

"I asked Angela not you, please they'll love to meet you" Alice starts to beg now.

"Sorry Alice but Bella's right im sitting her and her family im really sorry" I apologized if Bella doesn't trust her then I can't. Alice sighs and then nods and heads in the cafeteria, I turn to Bella and grabbed her face in hands and pull her down to me "Are you okay B" I asked worried she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath then opens them and nods to with a smile. I gasp when I felt her lips on mine, she grabs my waist and pulls me to her, I wrap my arms around her neck. After what seems like hours we pull away and she smirks I just roll my eyes and drag her in the lunch room, we head towards the line after we get our food and paid for it we head to where the other were.

"What are they doing here" Justin hissed out when we got there right when I was about to sit down Bella pulls me to her lap, I blush and start to eat and talk to Karly and Amy.

"I don't know but we'll find out tonight though" Bella says while looking at the Cullens and vis versa.

This is going to be a very long day.

**what**** do you think so far guys **


	2. Chapter 2

ch. 2

last time

This is going to be a very long day.

now

The Cullens kept looking at us and some of them were glare, I looked around our table Justin and Tyler were mocking the big one and the pain looking one. The rest of the table was talking about the meeting with them or the Music Palace party, I look at Bella and shes talking to Micheal about something that I can't hear. I look over at Karly and asked "What's wrong Karly?" she glanced at me then turned to Bella. What's going to happen tonight? are the Cullens going to want something or something different.

"Bella you said you knew about this, how did you know?" I asked confused she sighs and looks at everyone.

"I knew because im the one who caught their scent a few night ago" she starts to explain to everybody.

"So why did you growl at Alice for then, if you knew and they have the same diet?" I questioned her, the two wolves looked at one other then back at us. So they both knew that other vampires were here, Bella looks at me with regret written all over face.

"It's okay B you had your reasons not to tell me" I reassured her, she nuzzles her face in my hair and takes in my scents.

"No it's not okay I should've told you Angie" Bella murmured in my hair, I felt my heart break at the pain in her voice. I couldn't take any kind of pain shes in, I turn in her lap so that im sitting side ways and lift my head up to look in her eyes.

"Yesterday I was paroling around the clearings and quileute river when the scent of vampires hear the border line between La Push and Forks. The whole pack was changed to get the scents, when we the meeting with Rachael she wanted us to be on look out. Then those puppies in La Push told them about us thats why some of us have parole and the others going to the meeting." Bella told us.

"But what happened back there With Alice?" I asked confused I look over to the Cullens table to see one of them looking at me wired.  
He had white blond hair with the same golden eyes as his brother and sisters, Tyler notice this and must have said something because the whole Cullen family turned their heads this way and glared. Tyler, Justin, Michael, Amy, Karly and Bella start to laugh. The bell rings and we get up and through away are trash, I grab my wolf's hand and drag her to the library for our free period. We were walking down the hall when a voice made us stop "Hey Angela" we turned and saw Alice running towards us. Bella starts to growl again at the sight of her, I rub her arm to clam her again.

"Hey Alice" I said still trying to clam the demon wolf, I look up at her and see a red tint in the white in her eyes.

Bella pulls me behind her to block me from Alice, I put my other hand on her strong back still trying to clam before she goes on a killing spree at school.

"What do you want leech" Bella glared down at her.

"Again I was talking to Angela mutt face" Alice said with narrow eyes.

Before Bella had a chance to talk I jump in "What Alice." I said in a sharp tone.

Alice steps back at the tone in my voice while Bella looks smug at it though "I wanted to knew what class have now" she said in a low voice.

"I have free period right now with Bella" I told her as I stepped under B's arm so that I can talk to Alice.

"Oh, well do you go shopping with me some time" she asked in a hopeful voice with puppy eyes.

"Sorry but I can't im helping a friend with something important" I said in apologetic voice and lean into Bella's side, she wraps her arm around my shoulders and kisses me lightly on the head.

"Okay then see you later" she said and looks sad then turns and leaves, I hear Bella sigh and turned to her to see her smiling at me. I rolled my eyes at her drag her to the library she chuckles but lets me drag her along, once we get there and a quick hi to the Liberian we go to the back. Bella sits on the ground while I get a book to read, I find one and go back to were my wolf was sitting. When I sit down she lays her head on my lap and closes her eyes like she going to sleep, I was lost in my thoughts. I start to think about the time I met Bella, just the thought of her name makes me smile.

_flashback 2 years ago_

_I was with Jessica and Lauren and talking well their talking im reading, all I hear is that there are new students and they can't find them. All I know is that there is two girls around here somewhere, all of sudden I hear two new voices that I never heard before. We all stop what were doing and look where it came from, there with the Reese's were the new kids. There was a short one at least five foot five with jet black hair to her waist and has blue eyes, the other one was tall like around six foot four or five with jet black hair to her hips the eyes are very different eyes, they were black with red in them. Suddenly she looks over here at us and look straight in to my eyes, I couldn't look away even if I tried. She seemed to freeze where she was and that seemed to get the others attention and they look at her but saw that she was staring at something and followed her line of sight. When they saw that she was staring at me their eyes widen, before they could do anything the bell rang. I rushed off to my first class and took my seat in back like always with my head down, hear the teacher start the when the door opened "Can I help you" he asked politely that's when I hear soft voice "Yes, im Karly Hash the new student" she said._

_"Ah yes Caroline you can take a seat next to miss Weber please" mr. Paterson said she nodded and walk towards the back where the empty chair was, she sat down and turned to me with wide smile._

_"Hi im Karly" she introduced her self._

_"Hi im Angela nice too meet you Karly" I said with a smile._

_"We're going to be great friends I can tell" she told me._

_Karly and I talk all through class when the bell rang we got are stuff and went to our second one, Karly ask me what class I got next class was. I tell "I have bio next" she grins "Cool my cousin has the same thing" she told me, as she say that the girl from earlier walks up to us._

_"Hey there little cousin and stranger" she grins down at us, we both giggled and Karly says "hey Bella this is Angela Weber, Angela this is my older cousin Bella Sawn" she introduced us._

_"Hi" I said shyly._

_"Why hi there little lady" she says with a little smirk making me blush. _

_"Bell she has the same class as you" Karly says while she walks away._

_"You wouldn't mind showing me the way do you?" Bella asked me. _

_"no, of course not" I told her and began to lead the way there, when we get there she went to the teacher and they talked. I went straight to my seat and pulled my books out, some one sat down next me making me look up to see who. It was Bella I was shock to see her siting here and not with other groups, she noticed and half smiled at me._

_At sometime during class Bella asked me something that I didn't see coming "hey Angela would you like to go out with me this weekend" she asked me with hopeful eyes._

_"sure Bella " I said shyly and a little nervous to way would she ask me out?_

_"sweet i'll pick you up at six o'clock kay" she happily said._

_"okay sure" I was excited to go._

_end of flashback_

I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella "you okay there baby girl" she asked concerned "yeah just got lost in though sorry" I apologized that's when the bell rang. She stands up and holds out her hand for me to take I grabbed it and she pulled me up, we went to our last class and that was gym she dropped me off with kiss and see you and went her class. Gym went by fast and after I got dressed I met up with the others, when I got to the car I saw the Cullens looking over here confused.

"hey Angie ready for the party tomorrow night" Justin walked up and asked me.

"yeah" I said with a grin.

"good cause first theres decarting to do" Karly tell him and he pouts but nods any way.

When Bella got here she opened my door for me and then tells the others that we'll see them at the Music Palace, then gets in the driver side. I look to see them drive off home and then look at Bella with sad eyes knowing something bad could happen to her tonight.

She glanced at me then looks back at the road says "I'll be fine Angie they can't hurt me im a demon a little vamp can't do nothing" she reassured me.

"just be carefull B please for me" I beg her I don't want anything to happen to her or the others.

"I'll be carefull I swear kay" as she pulls in to the Music Palace to drop me of for work, when she parks and walks me to the door. I turn to "I mean it Bella" I glare at her, she rolled her eyes and leans down to kiss slowly. The feeling of her lips on mine drive me wild but she pulled away before it got to far "I swear to come alive and safe love you" she whispered to me. I nod and tell her I love you and watch her leave when she gone I go inside to start working.

**hope you like it and feel free to put in ideas and they mite be in the story. the Resse's are vamps along with the,bella and her family are wolf demons.**


	3. authors note

im stuck on if i should let karly's pack fight the cullens or keep clam through the meeting

please vote on what you would like to see a fight or no 


	4. Chapter 3

ch. 3

Bpov

After I drop Angela off at the Music Palace I drop my car off at home. I live with my aunt Rachael and uncle Rick.  
You see my mother and father died protecting me when I was two months old, Rachael found me a few feet away from two elephant sized wolves crying. A a foot away from them was Lycaon dead, I was told that I look like mom but have my fathers eyes, hair, hight and my fur color from him. My mom was a light gray wolf while my dad's was a pitch black wolf, the pack has two blood lines in it. My mother family has the alpha blood and my father has the beta blood, my older Cody is the beta in aunt ray's pack. Karly is our alpha in our pack which has Karly, Ryan, Brittany, Aiko and me theres not many of us in it like Rachel's but it's getting there. After I park and shut the engine then step out and head to the forest, on way there I saw Shasta running towards me with his tail wagging hes Karly wolf hybrid. I stop and let him tackle me and cover my face in dog kisses, I chuckled sat up and pet his head all of sudden there was a bark coming from the edge of the trees. Shasta and I look over to see a large white wolf standing there, by the the color fur I knew it was Karly she bark again "Okay im coming" I told her as I got up, giving one last pet on the head to Shasta I move far a enough to let my wolf take control.

_"Change of plans" she said once I fully changed._

_"What do you mean?" I asked her confused._

_"Your coming to the meeting with the Cullens" Karly told me._

_"Got it boss" I tell her with a wolfly grin when we take off running to the spot the meeting is being held at._

_"So why are we meeting them again Karly" Aiko said joining us._

_"They want to make a treaty with us" she told the two of us we were about ten minutes away now._

_"Why should we" I growled out thinking about one of them hanging out with Angela._

_"They won't go near her Bells, they just want peace from what I was told" Karly reassured me._

_"Peace my ass" Aiko murmured we stop behind the trees._

_"Change back, i dont want them to see us in wolf form_ yet"_ Karly order us_, the three of us changed back. When we changed forms its not like the shiftesrs,  
when we change our clothes stay on us. We step from behind the trees to the Cullen clan already there waiting for us, there were nine of them four girls and five boys.

"Thank you for meeting us" one of the blonde males said he must be the leader.

"No problem" Karly told him calmly at least some one is because it looks like Aiko and me are anything but clam.

"Can we just get to the point" the bitchy blonde said.

"Right, well im Carlisle and this my mate Esme and our children Emmett his mate Rosalie, Jasper his mate Alice, Edward and his mate Amanda and Jace" Carlisle introduced all of them.

"Im Karly the alpha and this Bella my beta and Aiko" Karly did the same to us.

"I was wondering if we would able to make a treaty with you?" he questioned I didn't miss the glares the pixie and Jace gave me.

"That would be hard because its not just us three there a whole clan of us here, and the Resse's too" Karly told him truthfully while they talk I mock Jace and it seems to work because he look pissed off.

"Hmm that is a problem" doctor fang said.

"We also have to ask you something else to" Alice butted in making the three of us look at each other confused, they didn't say anything about something else?

"And what would that be" Karly raised her eyebrow at the pixie.

"Jace's mate is with the one of your beta and we will like to ask if she can stay away from her" Alice said looking to me then Karly, I was pissed. Did they really have the nerve to ask if I can stay away from my Angie, Jace, Alice and the other kids looked confident that Karly would say yes.

"WHAT! I will not tell Bella to stay away from her imprint" Karly snarled at the little leech.

"Imprint? whats that" Alice was confused now as was the other vampires were.

"A imprint is how we find our soul mates" Karly explained to the still pissed like Aiko and me.

"SHE IS NOT ANGELA SOUL MATE I AM" Jace shouted and that set me off, I growled loudly and used my demon speed to my advantage and attacked the bloodsucker. I punched him right in the nose and he went through four trees before he landed on his back on the ground, he jumped to his feet and charged at me. I move out of the way right in time and grabbed his arm but he managed to get out of my hold and bite me on my upper arm. I get out a roar of pain that got the attention of my pack and the Cullens, Karly and Aiko looked at the bite mark in rage while the vampires looked at the son of bitch that bit me in horror, the stinging in my arm didn't stop me from turning into my other form. I stood to my full hight ears flat and teeth bared snarling advancing on Jace who look like he was about pee himself.  
The others in his family was shocked at how big I was but when they saw me going towards their son and brother they stood in front to protect him, I was about to attack when Karly and Aiko stopped me.

_"Bella clam down now" Karly ordered me, my wound was burning like hell but not changing me into a vampire or killing me._

_"He's claim my mate as his Karly" I growled at her._

_"They won't lay a hand on her we'll all protect her Bella I promised" Karly tried to reassured and Aiko nodded in agreement._

I looked at her for a few minutes and nodded and changed back and turned to the unlucky bastard "YOU will not go near her got it" I hissed at him, he just growled at me and before I could do anything to him Aiko grabbed my shirt in her mouth to hold me back.

"Jace won't" Carlisle promised while he and the rest of his coven nodded besides the one in questioned.

"He better not, I think we're done here" I said harsh voice he nodded and him and the other bats took off. When they left Aiko let go and I changed back, when I put pressure on my front left leg I whined.

_"Shit Angela is going to kill me" I groaned._

_"Hell yeah she is" Aiko and Karly laughed at me_.

Angela pov

After an hour of working we finally finished decorating that when I got a phone call, I went to my bag and fished my cell out and saw it was Karly. I answered it "Hello Karly" I smiled "Heya Ange um Bella got in a fight with Jace Cullen at the meeting" she told me warily and there goes my smile Bella told me she'd be carefull.

"I though she had parole" I told her confused.

"She did but I need her at the meeting" Karly explained to me.

"Okay i'll be there in a few minutes, thank you Karly" I said to her.

"No problem Ange see you soon" and with that she hung up ,I closed my phone and sighed she was in so much trouble when I get my hands on her. Amy hearing what happen shook her head getting her keys, she drove me to Karly's house singing 'Bella's in big trouble' all the way there. When got there she turned the car off and we got and headed towards the door, before I could open it Aiko already had it open it with a smirk telling me she was in the front room. I walked to the living room to find Bella looking scared when she saw me, I glared at her with my hands on my hips. She knew she was in very big trouble Karly, Aiko and Amy all snicker at her, there was no way she was getting out of this one.

**thanks for the reviews guys and I hope you had a good thanksgiving with your families, hope you like this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

ch.4

bpov

The look on her face made me want to hide under a rock the other half of me wanted to get on my knees and beg her forgiveness,  
but I dont see her giving into. When I look in her eyes I can see how much pain that I put her in and that thought alone killed me,  
she turned to the two over sized puppies and the vampire.

"Can you give us a minute please guys" Angela in a deadly calm voice while looking at me.

"Sure honey" Amy said softy Karly nodded in agreement and started to drag out Aiko who was about to protest until Amy smack the back of her head.

I turned to see Angela pacing "Angela.." I started to say but she stopped me.

"You swore that you would be carefull Bella" Angela said in a pissed off voice.

"I know, and im sorry but it was Alice and Jace cullen that started it" I told in a small voice.

"I dont care who started it you said you would be carefull and you didnt Bella, now give me a good reason why I shouldn't give a good kick in the ass" she demanded on the verge of tears while she standing in front of me.

I got up and took her in my arms and try to smooth her "Im so sorry Angie so very sorry but I couldn't take what they were saying" I told her softly while led her to the couch and pulled her to my lap.

"What did they say to make you attack them and get hurt doing it" she asked when she lifted her head to look in my eyes. The pain in her eyes makes me feel like the biggest ass alive.

"Alice asked Karly if she could make me stop seeing you because they thought you were Jaces mate" I told her while fighting back the need to take Angela and get her away from here. Just the thought of leech around her had me growling, Angies face softened and reach up to grabs my face in her hands and pulls me inches from her own and says firmly "B NO one can keep me from you got it" looking in her eyes tells me what I needed. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and to clam down then open them to smiled at my baby to reassure her that im fine now.

"I know that its just...just the possibility of losing you drives me crazy I can't live without you" I murmured to her putting my forehead to hers.

She closes her eyes and inches her face closer to mine and whispers softly "You won't lose me Bell" before she kisses me, I pull her closer to afraid of losing her.  
After what seemed like hours I pulled away before things got to heated. Opening my eyes to look at her, her eyes were sparkling with happiness with a little concern and fear that couldn't place at, I run my clawed hand through her hair trying to figure out why she concern and fear. Before I could ask her the pain in my arm stopped me, Angela sees this and starts to ask questions "Whats wrong Bella?" she asked worried standing up she starts toi scan me for any wounds or marks. Once she spots the bite mark on my arm her eyes drat to my face...and she back to being pissed what a night so far.

Karly pov

After Amy and I dragged Aiko out two let them talk me and Amy went to her house while Aiko went to see her grandmother, Amy was my best friend besides Bella and Aiko she also my boyfriends/imprint little sister. The Resses are the only vampires we are friends with and would allow on our territory, after the meeting with Cullens which turned out bad because of the pixie and the wannabe wanted Bella to stay away from her soul mate cause they think Angela is Jace mate ha my ass. Now all I have to do is tell mom that the went bad and see what we should do about this now that there was a mini war tonight, I was brought out of my thoughts by Amy asking me something.

"Sorry Amy what did you say" I said Amy look at me for a second before repeating what she said.

"I asked if theres anything you want do when we get to the house, are you ok care-bear" Amy asked worriedly.

"Ya just thinking about what happened at the meeting with the Cullens that's all" I smiled at her.

"What happened any way and why did you and Aiko and Bella look pissed" Amy asked me confused we were half way to house.

"They wanted to make a treaty with them like the one you guys have with the La Push wolves" I told her we just reach the fornt yard when the opened we both looked to see who it was only to see Tyler standing there.

"Why hello my lady and thing" he said to Amy and me though the 'thing' part was to Amy, she glared at him and huffed him while I giggled at them.

"Hey Ty" I smiled him lovingly and walk up to him when I was in front of him he pulled me to him and I sighed and returned thre hug.

"You okay hun" Tyler asked while nuzzling my head.

"Ya i guess" I murmured into his chest.

"It doesn't sound like it, whats wrong" pulling away from me and waiting for me to tell him what really bothering me.

"The Cullens wanted Bella to leave Angie allow so their son/brother Jace could be with her" I hissed out glaring at the ground.

Tyler starts to growl at the news "WHAT they can't tell you to force her away" he said in rage.

"I know but it doesn't seem like they'll take no for answer though Ty, and if turns into fight like tonight if could be bad" I told him sadly its not like we would lose because we wont its just one of us could get badly hurt.

"They'll be stupid to try something Karly and you know Bella would die before something or someone would dare to take Ange as would all of us would" he said and looks confident about what he said and I know that is all true to.

"You're right Ty" but I still have a bad feeling about this whole thing.

**sorry about the wait computer was acking up so here isthe update tell what you think**


	6. Chapter 5

Jace pov

After I first saw Angela I knew she was my mate but then that mutt comes and rubs all over her like a dog in heat, Alice tried to befiend her and invite her shopping but the puppy kept barking at Alice and answering for Angela and it pissed me off that she would let the mutt do it and agree. The whole day all I thought about was how I was going to kill Isabella Swan. At lunch my family and I found a table in the back of the lunch room.

"What are those mutts going here and with that other coven too" Rosalie said in disgust written on her face.

"The two wolves names are Caroline Hash she a junior and her older cousin is Isabella Swan is a senior, and the vampires and the Resses. Theres Tyler and his adopted brother Michael are seniors,  
their other brother Justin is a junior and Amy is the little sister and also a junior" Jasper told us while looking at them.

I look at the table they were sitting at what I saw made me see red, there Isabella sat with Angela in her lap and she looked happy. Suddenly she looked over here and saw me staring at her and the blonde sees this and started to glare then said "looks like little Cullen wants Angies attention" in a baby vioce, the whole table mince Angela bursted out laughing at what he said. The rest of the family started to glare at them but they just kept on laughing at me, Angela look confused about whats going on.

"But why is that human with them?" Emmett said with confusion written on his face gazzing back at the flea bags table.

"I wonder if she know? what do we then?" Edward said also looking at them.

"We have to talk to Carlisle when we get home" Jasper told us while pulling Alice closer to him in a protective way.

I glanced over at my mate thinking how she would be at my side soon, the girl at blondies side look over at me like could read mine thoughs. Edward also keeps given me wired looks, I ignore everyone and just stare at my future love.

Rachael pov

"I'm very sorry about how my childeren acted tonight Mrs. Hash" Carlisle apologized for the fight his son and my daughters beta who happens to be my niece.

"And I apologize for my niece Dr. Cullen" I also apologized for my weolves behaviour.

"I don't know why Jace thought miss. Weber was his mate" he says while looking at his wife talking to their teens.

"I don't know Carlisle, but I don't think I will be able to stop Bella next time it happens even if I tried" I said shaking my head.

"Why is that?" he looks at me questioningly.

"Because her inner demon will keep fighting to protect it mate" I explained to him and it would be very bad if Jace keeps pushing her then she won't stop until he dead, and Angela could get hurt then Bella would be out for blood and not even her alpha could stop her unless we kill her or Amy could just take her emergy from her. Carlisle seems to be deep in thought when the Palace's door's opened and revealed the pups, Resse's and Angela the they all freezes from what I guess is catching the Cullens scent and they start to look around for them, once their eyes lock on them everyone of them start to growl except the twins and Angela. And it looks like Jace Cullen notice Bella close to Angela because he started to snarl and getting his families atttention, this is going to end bad.

Bella's pov

After Angie and I talked everything through she Karly and Amy went to get ready for the Music Palace party when the other two got here, while we waited Justin,Ty and played call of duty black ops 2, while Michael talked to the twins Brittany and Ryan Karly's younger siblings. Brittany or kit because in wolf form she looks more like a fox then a wolf, but anyway has jet black hair like her mom Rachael and Karly their mom but has bright green eyes like Rick their dad and is four foot four. Ryan has dark brown hair and blue-green eyes and like his twin sister he is four foot four and the twinkies are 10 years old and about the same hight as the shifters in La Push. The twins are half-demon half-vampire because Rick is hal- human half-vampire their still able to turn cause they got more demon then vamp. Both Ry and kit are two different colors Ry is grayish and kit is black with a white spot between her eyes. Brittany is the only one out of them that imprinted and it happen to be Michael Resse though it not romantic its more like best friends till she gets older, and Rick wasn't happy when she did but no one can't doing anything about it.

"Karly told us what happened B" Ty started with his eyes glued to the tv screen.

"Yeah who the hell does he think he is trying to get our Angie" Justin said angrily.

"The kid thinks hes her mate and the pixie tried to get Karly to make me stay away from her" I told them while shooting a camping scaried cat.

"What did Karly do?" kit ask from her brother side.

"Told them that she couldn't do nothin' because Angela's my imprint" I told her telling myself that Angie my baby and nobody elses.

"You know we won't yet anything happen to her right B" Mike said coming to sit by Tyler.

"Like hell we will" Justin and Ty said together.

"No one messes with one us without rest of us coming out to play" Ryan said with a wide smile.

"Thanks guys" I smiled at how they are protective about her and they also been dieing for a fight.

"Yes yes but we'll deal with that when it come not now okay" a vioce brought us to a stop we all turned to see Karly, Amy and Angela there, Karly had on a silver layer dress that goes to her knees with matching silver heels and bag with little make-up onshejust has on dark silver eye shadow and eye-liner. Amy is wearing a red dress thats tight on top and flows down to her knees with red heels and light eye-liner and eye-shadow that also red. Last theres my angel she wearing a blue layer dress with blue heels with little make-up like the other two she was beautiful.  
Kit had on a hot pink dress with a bow on her waist with hot pink ballet shoes. Ty was wearing a white button up shirt slevees rolled up to his elbows black dress pants and shoe, Michael was wearing the same thing but with a black vest over his button up, Ryan was wearing a tux that Rach pick out for him its to macth his sisters dress. Justin was wearing a tux shirt with black jeans and nikes, I had on a black blouse and black skinny jeans and biker boots.

Walking up to Angie I wraped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest "You look beautiful baby girl" I whispered in her ear.

"Thank you" she said shyly back looking up at me through eyelashes.

I chuckled at her then look over at the other girls hugging their men "You guys ready" I asked then.

"Hell yaeh" Justin yelled with his fist in the air and his other arm around Amy who was rolling her eyes at him.

We all laugh at him and made our way to the cars, Karly, Ty, Justin and Amy in Tylers ford mustang. Mike, Ryan, kit, Ange and I were in my 1967 impala and we made our way to the party, on the way there me and Ty were racing by the time we got there it was filling up "Wow" Ryan said at seeing how many people showed up. After parking next to Tyler I turned the car off and ran to get the open the car door for Angela, once she and the other three were out I locked the doors and waited for the other four. Once we were all together the eight of us made our way to the front door, but I had a feeling something was gong to happen.  
Angela see this moved closer to me and grabed my hand silently asking if I was okay, I smiled at her showing her that I was okay. Reaching the door Michael pulled it open and to at a time we went in, and when the scent of a vampire hit our noses we froze the Cullens were here, looking around for them seemed like for ever but when I saw him I started to growl making the others except the twins and Ange at what we saw, there stood Jace Cullens with his family. This turned out once again to be a bad night.

sorry about the long wait computer being an ass for a week cause it didnt want to turn on. so here is the update tell me what you think plz 


	7. note please read

sorry about the wait in the updates my computer screen needs to be

changed had to get other one to use

but in a few days please feel free to message or review me if you have any questions 


	8. Chapter 6

Kimiko pov

Making my to Forks Washington, to have a little chat with my old friend Rachel and Rick about finishing Bella's and Karly's training so the young wolf can start her pack officially,

if this goes smoothly then it won't be that log till we can take down my brother. It didn't take that long to reach Seattle but once I got there I caught the scent of one of Yami's puppets Anei Sato,

she was the one that made it look Isabella's parent's were dead when he has them locked up somewhere. Looking around the dark street for some sigh of her here "Might as well come out Anei" I said still looking around.

"We if it isn't the great Kimiko Matsumoto" a voice that annoys me to no end `from behind me.

"What are you doing here Anei" I turned around to face her.

"Just thought I do some window shopping" she said with a innocent look.

"Cut the shit Anei and tell me the truth" I growled at her, Yami probably has her out here so she can attack the wolf demon clan.

"You got me kimiko I'm here to check up on Hiroto and Sakura's kid and her little pack" she crossed her arms on her chest, so he must be looking for the white pearl. A sudden noise came from down the street making us both look towards it only to see a dog going through the trash cans in search of food it looks like "You should leave before I make you" I told her in a hard tone one look at me and she was off without a word. This could be bad if he get his hands on the white pearl, turning back around I quietly made my way through the streets, when I finally reach the highway I started to run even faster hoping to get there in time to report to Rachel about Yami and his minions would be coming for Bella soon.

Karly pov

"What the hell is he doing here" Bella growled out as she moved Angela behind her, this could be bad if it turns into a fight in front of these humans.

"I don't know, but it looks like all of them are here so try to stay calm" I order everyone and from what it looks like the six teenage vampires aren't too happy to see us either. In the corner of my eye I spot my mom talking to Carlisle, how did they know about to party and is Jace doing to start something?

"Looks like mom talking to the leader" Ryan said nodding his head towards the two that were in the back talking but seem to stop when we walked in.

"I think we should go what's going on before we assume something" I started to walk forward towards mom with them fallowing me. With each step Bella seems to grow more pissed at the faceted that the Cullen boy keeps staring at Angela like she the last person on earth, this won't be good if she changes in front of all these humans.

'Bella you need to calm down he won't get a chance to lay a hand on her' I told her telepathically and from her mind she wanted to kill him slowly and painfully, 'I know, but its hard to do when he keeps looking at her that way' she hissed out. The demon in her is going wild at someone looking at its imprint in any way, when we finally reach mom and Carlisle the other Cullen's were there as well.

"Let's take this in the back shall we" mom said when a group of teens looked this way, so we all made to the back room and on the way dad saw us and made his way over to us as well too. Once we were in the back everyone took a seat at the table, the Cullen's were at one side and we were at the other side. Bella pulled Angela to her lap which caused Jace to growl at her and In returned the Resse's and the half of my pack that was here to growl at him, this boy is going to end up as a chew toy.

"Now let's all take in a deep breath and calm down" Carlisle said.

Bella pov

It was impossible for me to calm when a threat to my imprint is sitting across from her, Ray must be crazy if she thinks I'll just sit here and not teach this kid a listen.

"What the hell are we doing here Carlisle" the ice queen said with a sharp edge in her tone.

"We're here to deuces what happened tonight, Rosalie" was all he said.

"There's nothing to deuces , she my mate and they won't let us be together" the little shit kept pushing.

"She's _NOT _your mate" I snarled at him, from the looks of their faces I'm guessing that my eyes are completely red with a blue pupil and my fangs must be showing as well, I know my claws grow too.

Angela turns in my lap and grabs my face in her hands to make me look at her and says "B you have to calm down" Ray, Rick and the others step closer in case I lose control which will be every possible at this rate. Taking a calm breath and closing my eyes I slowly start to calm down, after a few minutes I open my eyes to show her that I'm okay for now.

"I'm sorry to say child but she isn't your mate" Rachel tells him with a sorry look on her face.

"What do you mean?" pixie asked confused.

"What I mean is Angela here is Isabella's imprint her soul mate" Rachel explains to her and her family.

" That's not possible" Jace argued weakly trying not to believe a word Ray said.

"Dude, just give it up already she's not your mate" Justin said slowly like he was talking to a little kid but it doesn't seem he going to give up that easily. Sighing I gently removed Angie from my lap and stood up and placed my hands on the table and said slowly for him to understand "Listen and listen closely little boy, if I catch you looking, watching or even talking to Angela I'll slowly rip you into pieces then burn then I'll piss on your ashes, do you understand me" I was inches from his face looking straight into his eyes watching them tighten .

He then stands up and leans down to whispered in my ear lowly so only I could hear "It's just a matter of time till I have her by my side _Isabella _" I could hear a smirk in is voice. A growl fell out of my lips and red was all I saw as I leap at him from across the table, "BELLA!" screams came from my family but the loudest was Angela's. Wrapping a hand around his throat and slammed him into the wall behind him, no one make it on time if I tare his head off. He tried to pull my hand away from his throat just as I was about to end him when something on my arm stopped me, I look down to see a hand. Trailed my eyes up the arm to the owner of the hands face, it was the only person in the whole world who can calm me down, Angela.

"Please stop Bella" her voice cracked at the end and if that wasn't enough then the tears were, behind her was Amy, Ty and the pack. Slowly my eyes started to back to black and red color, turning back to the Cullen boy and spoke in threating tone "If _you_ ever go near her will kill your sorry ass got it" I growled at him and when he didn't answer I squeezed his throat making him wheeze it out "Yes yes!" . Dropping him to the floor and backing up his family rushed to see if he's okay, Angela stepped in front of me pulled me to her. Wrapping my arms around her and burying my face in her hair murmuring 'I'm sorry' over and over "It's alright Bella" she says softly while bumping my back in comfort.


	9. Chapter 7

Alice's pov

Kneeling down by Jace I was thinking about what Rachel said about Angela being Bella's imprint, if that's true then why does he keep saying that she his mate? Looking passed Jasper I took in Bella holding Angela close her like she's afraid of losing her, Bella must have felt me watching and turned towards me. Looking in her eyes I saw how much pain and anger we caused her with all of Jace's obsession with Angela, looking at the two together you can they belong together.

"I it's best we leave" Carlisle said firmly as Jace, Emmett and Rose started to protest, but stopped when Esme gave them a look.

"I think that would be best" Rachel agreed while looking at Bella with look that said we'll tale later, Karly stepped forward while looking straight at me and all of sudden I heard a voice in my head _'If I were you I would keep your brother Jace away from Angela'. _Still in shock I didn't even notice Edward move away from Jace and look at Karly, his face had a mixture of emotions there was surprise and confusion.

"How did you do that?" he managed to get out.

"What do you mean" she cocked head to the side in question.

"How did were you able to speak to Alice in her head" he asked again getting a little frustrated.

"Oh that, I was able to do that since I was three years old" she explained to him looking a little smug about it.

Edward seemed impressed about along with Carlisle to those two look like they were going to ask more when Esme spoke "I think it's time we went home" noticing them as well, their face's fell when they heard that but didn't say anything knowing what she would s strip them a new one if they did. The others started to help Jace up and headed towards the door while I stayed behind talk to Bella and Angela, Jasper and Edward looked at me when they noticed I was moving. I nodded to them to let them know I was going to be right behind them in a few, they gave me a understanding look and then followed the others out. After they left I turned to Karly, Bella and Angela, to find them looking at me, Rachel seems to catches on and pushes others out "We'll leave you three alone to talk and please try not to yell or change" she looked at Bella when she said change , the two wolves nodded their heads.

Angela's pov

As Rachel pushed the others out and warn Karly and Bella not to yell or change the two nodded but I can tell they would if it came to a disagreement, I looked at Rachel over Bella's arm "Don't worry Ray I'll make sure it won't turn out that way" I promised her.

"Thank you, honey" she smiled while dragging a whining Justin towards the door.

"I'm not going anywhere" Tyler said while coming to stand by Karly and through an arm around her shoulders, she leaned into him and smiled softly at him.

"You don't have to leave Ty" Karly reassured him.

"WHAT! Why does he get to stay" Justin asked with his arms crossed over his chest clearly upset.

"Because he does so get over it" Amy sternly said to him while she dragged him out by his ear.

"OW! OW!" he cried has was being dragged away by his mate, Michael followed them shaking his head along also shaking her an right behind her were her laughing twins. When the door closed we all turned to Alice who looked ashamed, I looked up at Bella to see her studying the little vampire. From the look on her face she wasn't going to attack Alice or anything, her eyes were soft yet held confusion.

"I'm sorry about my brother and for what I said earlier" Alice said looking from Karly and Bella when her golden eyes settled on B.

"Why are you apologizing for your idiot of a brother" Karly asked in confused.

"I don't know really" she told us.

"Why does he think I'm his mate" I asked her stepping out of my wolf's arms.

"Angela" I heard Bella say from behind me.

"Because you're his singer" when she said that it was all it took for the wolves and Tyler to start to growl at the same time.

"What's a singer?" I questioned her.

"A singer is when the blood of a human smells so good to the vampire it send them into a frenzy" Tyler explained to me.

"Has it happened to you?" I asked him.

"Yes, and it was a young girl it happened when I was a newborn" He said in shame with his head down, Karly rubbed his arm in comfort.

"That's why you will not go anywhere near them without one of us" Bella growled out while glaring at Alice.

"B she had nothing to do with this 'singer' thing" I told her looking into her eyes.

"But Ange…" she started to say but I cut her off.

"No Bella she won't hurt me , will you Alice" I looked towards the tiny girl.

"Of course not" she swore while looking up at Bella.

Bella looked at me then at Alice then back at me and with a sigh she said "Fine, I'll give you a chance don't prove me otherwise" she warned Alice.

"Thank you Bella you won't rerate it" Alice squealed out and ran to Bella giving her a hug.

"I better not" was all she said with a small smile on her face as she hugged her back.

"So..you stay in for the party pixie" Tyler asked her.

"If that's okay with you guys" Alice stepped away from Bella and looked at the three.

"I have no problem with it, do you guys?" Kaly surged her shoulders.

"Nope" Tyler said popping the 'p'.

"All of us looked at Bella since she was the only one out of the three that didn't answer, she looked at me and all I did was give her the puppy eyes. Isa groaned and through her arms up "FINE" I squealed and ran and jumped in her arms, when I did that she let out a grunt but wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you Isa" I whispered in her neck.

"Yea, yea" she said but kissed the top of my head.

"Well lets go already" Tyler said impatiently.

"Come on you baby" and with that we all headed out to the party.

Yami pov

Just as was about to order for someone to come here the doors slammed open and Anei stepped in, from the look on her face this won't be good.

"Anei back so soon" I celled to her.

"Master we've got a problem" she kneeled down before me and spoke.

That caught my attention "What kind of problem" I demanded what could have gone wrong now.

"Kimiko" was all she had to say for me to lose it what hell did she do now.

"Why was she there" I growled so loudly the poor girl jumped.

"From what it looked like she was there to check up on the young demon, master" she said in shaky voice.

"gather up your team you leave tonight, now leave" I waved my hand to dismiss her, what I am going to do want you sister.


End file.
